Lelucon Garing Mr Allistor
by Luciano Fyro
Summary: Siapa bilang Mr. Allistor, guru bahasa Inggris di Hetalia Gakuen itu lidahnya tajem, dan nggak berperasaan? Buktinya, dia bisa bikin lelucon yang bikin ngakak walaupun agak nyakit


**Lelucon Garing Mr. Allistor**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia milik Hidekaz Himaruya, lelucon2nya punya guru binggris SMP Author**

**Genre: Humor, parody**

**Warning: Scottland mungkin OOC, typos yang tak terlupakan, kealayan, kelebayan, dan kejijayan yang selalu ada, serta Hetalia Gakuen mode: on, sisanya... silahkan anda semua pikirkan sendiri *ditimpuk batu bata***

**Summary: Siapa bilang Mr. Allistor, guru bahasa Inggris di Hetalia Gakuen itu lidahnya tajem, dan nggak berperasaan? Buktinya, dia bisa bikin lelucon yang bikin ngakak walaupun agak ****nyakit**

**A/N: Fic ini hanya bertujuan untuk menghibur oke para reader?**

**~ Le o Le o Le o Heeeeeiii ~**

**Drabble 1: Jangan Berpikiran Negatif**

Di suatu siang hari yang tumben-tumbenannya nggak panas, Mr. Allistor Kirkland, guru bahasa Inggris di Hetalia Gakuen yang terkenal karena ketajeman lidahnya (LOL), sedang mengajarkan tentang 12 Tenses pada kelas 9C.

"So, we use Past Perfect Continuous to express an action with a certain time duration that has been completed at a given point time in the past." Jelas Mr. Allistor tanpa ekpresi.

Sayangnya, hanya beberapa yang bener-bener meratiin Mr. Allistor, sisanya... yah... maen...

BTT sedang sibuk memandangi cewek seksi di luar jendela kelas. Italy merengek ingin makan pasta pada Romano, dan Romano membentaknya. Indonesia dan Malaysia sedang adu bacod yang berakhir dengan Vietnam yang mementung kepala mereka dengan dayungnya. Australia dan New Zealand sedang adu bacod juga tentang koala dan domba.

"Example, Sammy has been screaming to his sister."

Kemudian,

BRRRRRRRRRMMMMMMMM! NGUUUUOOOOOOOOONNNNGGGGG! TIIIIIINNNN! TIIIIIIIN! TIIIIIIIIIN!

Sebuah motor baru saja melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi sampai membuat klakson sebuah mobil berbunyi.

Semua murid cengo memandangi jendela.

"Ehem, jangan berpikiran negatif dulu. Mungkin orang itu lupa remnya di mana, jadi yang dia injek gas." Ujar Mr. Allistor dengan santai.

"Pffftt..."

"WKWKWKWKWKWWKWKWKWKWKW!"

Beberapa saat kemudian...

BRRRRRRRRRMMMMMMMM! NGUUUUOOOOOOOOONNNNGGGGG! OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNGGG! TIIIIIINNNN! TIIIIIIIIIINNNNNN! TIIIIIIIIINNNNN!

Mr. Allistor yang baru saja mau menjelaskan lagi berkata, "Orang itu lupa di mana klaksonnya, jadi yang dia injek gas lagi."

**Drabble 2: Fakir Miskin dan Anak-Anak Terlantar**

Di suatu hari Jumat yang damai dan tentram, kelas 9C sedang belajar bahasa Inggris oleh guru kesayangan mereka, Mr. Allistor Kirkland. Tebak mereka belajar apa? Belajar dari LKS!

"Who doesn't brought the LKS?" tanya Mr. Allistor dengan ekspresi dingin.

Banyak murid mengangkat tangan, dan yang selalu langganan adalah BTT.

"Mr., could we borrow the LKS from other class?" tanya America.

Mr. Allistor berfaceplam. "Go ahead." Katanya.

Beberapa detik kemudian, ruang kelas 9C langsung menjadi sunyi senyap karena para biangnya kerusuhan di kelas 9C sibuk mencari pinjaman LKS. Mr. Allistor geleng-geleng kepala.

"Nah, anak-anak, itulah contoh dari 'Fakir miskin dan anak-anak terlantar dipelihara oleh negara'." Kata Mr. Allistor santai.

"Hah?" tanya murid yang tersisa.

"Ada kan pasalnya. Pasal 34 ayat 1 'Fakir miskin dan anak-anak terlantar dipelihara oleh negara'. Mereka." Mr. Allistor nunjuk ke murid-murid yang lagi kalang kabut cari pinjeman LKS. "LKS aja nggak modal. Karena itu wajib dipelihara negara."

Selanjutnya, dapat didengar tawa yang menggelegar layaknya Soimah dari kelas 9C.

**Drabble 3: IIIISSSHHH!**

"Malon bego."

"Indon tolol."

"Malon plagiat."

"Indon telmi."

"Iiiisssshhh! Kalian orang bisa diem 5 menit aja nggak?" kata Singapore kesel.

"Singapore, Ssssttt..!" ujar Mr. Allistor yang sedang menjelaskan 20 Short Functional Text.

"Iiiiiissshh. Tapi, Mr, mereka berduanya-"

"Ssssttt..!"

"Iiiisssshh... Mr."

Mr. Allistor akhirnya menghampiri meja Singapore. "Singapore, tolong berhenti mengucapkan 'Iiiiiisssshhh'."

"Emang kenapa Mr?" tanya Singapore.

"Mengganggu." Jawab Mr. Allistor singkat pada jelas plus nyakit.

"Iiiisssshh Mr. Mah." Singapore beriiissshhh lagi.

"Eiit.. Eiitt.. no iiissshhh." Kata Mr. Allistor sebelum kembali ke depan dan menulis lagi di papan tulis (hey ryme)

"Iiiiissshhh..." Singapore beriiiissshhh lagi dengan suara lebih kecil.

"Shut up, Mr. Iiiiissshhh." Kata Mr. Allistor sambil menengok dan tanpa ekspresi.

Dan dilanjutkan dengan tawa yang sangat FANTASTIC BOMBASTIC STARTASTIC ELASTIC PLASTIC *dilemparin sendal*

**Drabble 4: You-Must-Study Hard-Stupid**

Di suatu pagi yang udah mulai panas, Mr. Allistor sedang mengoceh tentang kalimat perintah dalam bahasa Inggris dan selebihnya Author lupa #digampar

"Nah, contohnya seperti ini."

Dia berdiri di depan meja England. Menatapnya dengan tajam sampai England agak merinding.

"You.. must.. study hard.. **stupid.**"

Satu kelas langsung berLOL.

"Tapi, saya tidak memberikan contoh pada kalian untuk berbuat seperti itu. Kalo untuk melucu boleh saja." Katanya.

"Tapi, kalo nanti ada guru yang bilang 'siapa yang ngajarin kamu?'. Bilang saya yang ngajarin, peluru bogem mentah melayang ke mukamu." Kata Mr. Allistor sambil nunjukkin kepalan tangan dan pura-pura marah.

Satu kelas langsung mengalami syok dan trauma berat.

**Drabble 6: A or C**

Suatu hari, kelas 9C sedang membahas soal US Inggris bersama Mr. Allistor. Kemudian, sampai pada pertanyaan no. 23 yang Author lupa soalnya apa tapi jawabannya membingungkan. Mr. Allistor sampe menghela napas karena jawaban tiap murid beda. Yang satu A, yang satunya C.

"A or C?" tanya Mr. Allistor sambil megang kertas soal US.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" sebagian murid menjawab.

"CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC!" lebih banyak murid menjawab.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC!"

"Stop! Stop! Stop! Jawabnya sekali aja." Kata Mr. Allistor. "A or C?"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC!"

Mr. Allistor akhirnya cuma menghela napas dan duduk di meja guru sambil menonton perdebatan yang kayaknya nggak bakal kelar-kelar di kelas 9C.

**Drabble 8: Beach & B*tch**

Suatu hari, kelas 9C sedang membahas soal US bahasa Inggris bersama guru bahasa Inggris satu-satunya yang dimiliki Hetalia Gakuen, Mr. Allistor Kirkland. Egypt membacakan soal nomor 23 yang memiliki teks berjudul "Hetare Beach".

"Hetare Beach is located at Hetare Island." Egypt membaca tanpa ekspresi.

Beberapa saat setelah itu, Prussia membisikkan sesuatu pada America yang duduk di belakangnya.

"B*cth..." bisik Prussia.

America tertawa kecil dan berbisik, "Bener B*tch..."

"B*tch..." kali ini Denmark yang berbisik. Lengkap sudah Awesome Trio.

TIBA-TIBA! Sebuah- tidak 3 buah spidol papan tulis mendarat tepat di atas kepala Awesome Trio. Seluruh mata di kelas 9C menatap arah asal 3 spidol itu. Dan ternyata... Mr. Allistor.

"Perhatikan pelajaran." Kata Mr. Allistor dengan datar.

**~ Le o Le o Le o Heeeeeiii ~**

**Pojok Curcolan Author Dodol:**

Yo! Di sini Luciano Fyro lagi yang baru saja selesai UN dalam FF baru yang dipastikan adalah One-shot!

Seperti biasa, FF ini terinspirasi dari pengalaman Author di sekolah. Dan kali ini adalah pengalaman Author saat sedang belajar bahasa Inggris, dengan selingan lelucon yang nyakit.

Ngomong-ngomong, tolong direview. Dan kalau bisa buka video berikut ini:

watch?v=fav6MAq2jWw atau search Hetalia Unlimited Fanmade Opening di Youtube.

Search √Bestmadsofalltime ▪ Hetalia Axis Powers x Soul Eater OP1パロ アニメMAD di youtube

Search 【APH】Shingeki no Kyojin opening Hetalia version di Youtube

Search Hetalia ナムカプ+αでOPパロ tegaki di youtube

Search Tales of the Hetalia (Tales of the Abyss parody) di youtube

Search [MAD - HETALIA] Baccano di Youtube

ITU AWESOME! Bayangkan anime Hetalia kayak begituan. Gimana jadinya? Awesome kan? Atau malah gaje? Haha~

Pak Yanto: Dia kebetulan nemu video itu semua waktu lagi nyari video crack Attack On Titan di yutub

Bener itu! Eh, emang bener? Saya lupa *sok mikir*

Sekali lagi, jangan lupa direview ya!

Salam Awesome dan sampai jumpa!


End file.
